<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a by Madcinder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660278">a</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madcinder/pseuds/Madcinder'>Madcinder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bionicle - All Media Types, Gawr Gura - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Sharks, shaaak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madcinder/pseuds/Madcinder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Make Sharks Great Again</p><p>Just silliness on behalf of our finned friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the best of times. It was the wettest of times.</p><p>Pridak sat on his throne beneath the sea. His eyes were fixed on the television before him. The screen was blank. Also the screen was broken. And missing. It had been a while since it fell overboard that fishing boat, but it had really been broken right from the start. There was no reason to be watching the television anyway, since there was a theater just around the reef bend. He didn't really want to watch anything right now. He couldn't stomach it, to be honest. People didn't like sharks. They hadn't generally had a high opinion of the cartilaginous fishes for a long time, but with recent movies like Jaws and Jaws 2... and Jaws 3... the whole series, to be realistic. But especially Jaws 3. People had been really soured by the idea of giant toothy fish beneath the surface of the water. They were only seen as mindless monsters.</p><p>Of course, Pridak had once been the most vicious of them all. However, ever since his release from the pit, he'd been rehabilitated. He was doing his best to change the image of his people in the public eye. It wasn't going well. Every time, every frenzied time, it was only ever bad press. Even with Gordon Ramsay on his side, little had really been accomplished in the long run. Sharks were still despised creatures by the majority of people, or straight up hunted, which was even worse. Better to be feared and respected than to not be feared or respected. So it was on his mind that he should try a new tactic, but that was the hard part. Coming up with a new tactic that would work.</p><p>As he was there, pondering his options, a young shark swam up to him, curious as to what was on his mind. "Uncle? What's the matter?"</p><p>Pridak looked up. She swam around him, waiting for an answer. Reaching out, he patted her head. "Do not worry, Gura. I am just trying to think of a way to make our kind accepted among the people on the surface."</p><p>"Wouldn't that be easier if we were among them, Uncle?"</p><p>He wasn't really her uncle, it was just that all the younger sharks had taken to calling him that. "Hmm...?" He thought about it and realized that she was right. So long as they hung below the waves, their actions were hidden to the people above. Such a relationship would be rife with suspicion. But if one of them were to act as an ambassador between his people and theirs... "Gura. Would you like to help?"</p><p>Gura smiled and danced happily in the water. "Yes, yes, Uncle! How can I help?"</p><p>Youtube was popular. Even the young sharks were taken with the recent wave of vtubers. Perhaps that was the way to go. "You'll have to learn English, but how would you like to be a web star?"</p><p>"Ooh, that sounds fun! I'll give it a try."</p><hr/><p>It was finally time. Pridak had gone through all the trouble of getting a working, waterproof computer and monitor, just so he could watch the fruit of his labors. Today was the day of Gura's first stream, and he wasn't going to miss it. Booting up the computer, he felt a rush of nervous energy. Would she do well? Would people accept her? He was a little worried of what would happen if they didn't like her. She might get deported back to the ocean. While that didn't really sound so bad, it was common knowledge that sharks had a better survival rate on land than in the ocean.</p><p>He made his way to youtube, hoping to see how the first stream was going. It had already started, but he was determined to be there to see her first words in English. The video came up, and there she was. Smiling back from the screen, chat full of strangers who had come just to see her. He turned up the volume. He had to hear it, whatever her first words to the surface-dwellers were.</p><p>She opened her mouth to speak, and he leaned in close to hear what it was she was about to say.</p><p>"a"</p><p>If he hadn't been underwater, the tear he shed would have been more visible. "I'm so proud of you, Gura."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>